Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $5$ $5\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{5}{5}$ $=1$